The Return Of Revan
by jediserenity82
Summary: Carth laughed slightly and shook his head. The image reminded him of Revan and himself at the beginning of their relationship. He returned his gaze to the ramp just as a petite figure began to walk down it, with a slight limp. He couldn't see her face, sh


The Return

of Revan

"We're on course to dock in Telos in two standard hours, Admiral."

Admiral Carth Onasi nodded towards the holograph image of Seyara Romi, the Jedi exile. "Thank you, Seyara. You have done well. You are to be commended for your assistance."

The holoimage nodded in response, and flickered away. Carth dropped his formal stance and took a deep breath. _Two hours_. Two hours and she would be home, in his arms.

He had prepared for this day for so long. Five years since he had last seen Revan. She had made no move to contact him in her absence. He had awoken one morning...alone. No goodbye, no note, nothing. Carth should be furious.

But he wasn't. If the old saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder was in fact true, Carth Onasi was a living example.

He headed back to his quarters at the Citital Station . Still a lot of preparations had to be made for Revan's return. He was eager to contact their old crewmates to let them know of her arrival, but of course, he also wanted his alone time with her. Hell, it had been five years. He had his rights. He set the reunion for the next day.

Carth quickly showered and through on his uniform. He glanced at the mirror, wiping off the fog that the steam from his shower had created and sighed at his appearance. Time had taken it's toll on him. He was beginning to grey at his temples, with a couple of wild grey strands showing well against his dark brown hair. Many years of laughing and smiling had caused lines near his eyes and mouth. Even though he couldn't remember doing either since she left.

He put his hat over his graying hair, and took a deep breath. He was nervous. It had been so long since he had even seen her, what if she didn't love him anymore? What if that was the reason she left? Even though those thoughts constantly invaded his mind, he knew deep down that it couldn't be true. She had defied the Jedi Council to be with him. They had even discussed marriage, and they had both agreed that they wanted to wait, to give them time to truly fall in love and get to know each other.

Carth couldn't wait any longer. After all this time, he still loved her. And he had since the first time he set eyes on her. After the death of his wife, Morgana, he felt he would never find someone again. He had developed trust issues and had built walls to protect him from being betrayed and hurt again. Then Revan, who at the time, was called Alora Polies, entered his live. She had forced her way into his personal life, gaining his trust, and without knowing it, making him fall more and more in love with her.

He had been so hurt, confused, and angry when her true identity was revealed. The former Dark Lord of the Sith. Malak's former Master. The reason Morgana had died, and his son Dustil had joined the Sith. But it was also because of her that her son had opted to change his ways. She had even offered to train him in the ways of the Jedi.

Even when things seemed at they're worst, they had worked through it...together. She had changed. She saved the galaxy from the hands of Malak.

He couldn't be mad at her.

Taking one last look in the mirror, he headed out the door of his apartment, locking the door behind him. Straightening his jacket, he made his way to the shuttle that would take him to station's docking bay. The knot in this stomach grew larger as he walked.

Carth neared the docking bay and was saluted and greeted by a TSF officer. "Greetings, Admiral. I've been ordered to inform you that the Ebon Hawk has entered the Telos system and will be docking in approximately five minutes."

He nodded. "Thank you, sir. You may take leave now."

The officer matched his nod graciously. "Thank you, Admiral."

Carth watched the officer walk away. Using a nearby computer terminal, he opened the blast doors and made his way into the hanger. He looked around, noticing only a Republic officer in the window above, who would open the hanger when the Ebon Hawk made clearance. Other than him, the place was deserted. Good, he thought. He could enjoy this moment without interruption.

He stood now, waiting, hands clasped behind his back.

He waited.

And waited.

Carth glanced up at the holoclock. Twenty minutes had passed. Where are they?

Finally, a voice came over the loud speaker. "The clearance of the Ebon Hawk is complete."

Carth's heart jumped into his throat as the hanger's doors slid open. He straightened his jacket again and continued his stance. He wanted so much to run up the ramp and take Revan in his arms. Be patient, Onasi. It's been five years, you can wait a few more minutes.

The ramp lowered and Seyara walked slowly down the ramp, hand in hand with a dark haired gentleman he didn't recognize. She glanced over at Carth with a smile and nod, but didn't stop to chat. The dark haired man playfully smacked Seyara's backside and took off running, the exile close on his heels. "You're dead, Atton!"

Carth laughed slightly and shook his head. The image reminded him of Revan and himself at the beginning of their relationship. He returned his gaze to the ramp just as a petite figure began to walk down it, with a slight limp. He couldn't see her face, she had the hood of robe pulled low over her eyes, her head lowered.

His heart pounded. This is it, he thought to himself. His palms were sweating. He took a step forward. "Hi, Beautiful." his voice was uneven and he fought back tears.

She stopped walking and pulled her hood off her head. Her eyes met his, but she didn't move. He caught a glimpsed of a single tear flow down her cheek. "Hello, Carth."

Carth closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of her voice. He couldn't take it anymore. He rushed over to her and threw his arms around her. "I can't believe you're here." he whispered, cupping the side of her face, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

Revan smiled and kissed the inside of his palm. "Me either."

He studied her. She was still so beautiful. Unlike himself, she had barely aged, except for a single stand of white that framed the left side of her face. He tucked that strand behind her ear and brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. "God, I've missed you." he whispered against her lips.

Revan responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

He had to ask. "Then why, Rev? Why did you leave?" he paused and stroked her hair. "I was, was afraid you stopped loving me."

She shook her head. "Never."

Carth started to respond but she placed a finger on his lips. "Later. I have a surprise for you."

He frowned in confusion. "A surprise?"

Revan nodded and gestured towards the Ebon Hawk. There stood two small shadows at the top of the ramp. She let go of Carth and walked over to them, ushering them down the ramp, and to where Carth stood.

"Carth, I would like you to meet Kailani and Aiden." she paused and smiled proudly at him. "Your children. Our children."

Carth stood, frozen and examined the two children. The girl, his daughter, was a carbon copy of Reven. Curly black hair, green eyes, beauty. The boy, his son, was like a holopic taken of him in his younger years. With brown hair and dark brown eyes. He could not deny that these, were in fact, his children. He knelt before them and gathered them in his arms, a flood of emotions overwhelming him.

The children held on to their father as if they had known him from the beginning. Carth looked up at Revan and smiled, tears flowing down his cheeks, he took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "They're beautiful, Gorgeous."

He booted Kailani up on his shoulders, who took his hat off and placed it on top of her own head, which covered her eyes. Carth and Revan chuckled. "Silly girl." Carth whispered, causing the little girl to giggle. "Just like you're mother."

Revan smiled and scooped Aiden into her arms, still smiling.

"Come," Carth ushered them out of the hanger. "I have a surprise for you too."

The next day, they were all seated in the backyard of the house that Carth had built for them on Telos. It was breathtaking. There were enough rooms in the house to home the entire Ebon Hawk crew.

Mission Vao sat across from Reven and smiled. "I guess you two finally got that room, huh?"

Everyone laughed and turned to watch the twins roll around on the grass with Zaalbar. Most of the old crew were there: Bastila, Juhani, Canderous, Mission, and Zaalbar.

"So where's Jolee?" Revan asked, pouring herself a glass of Telosian tea.

Everyone exchanged sad glances. Carth took her hand. "Jolee...passed Away two years ago, Beautiful."

Revan glanced down at the table, fighting back tears. "Oh..."

"Bah, don't waist your tears on me. I was old, damnit. It was my time to go."

Everyone turned to see a blurry version of Jolee Bindo standing next to the table, a grin on his face. He glanced over at the twins and nodded to Revan. "They're beautiful, kids. Congratulations."

Revan looped her arm through Carth's and leaned against him. "Thank you."

Bastila turned to her. "Revan, we really could use you back in the Order."

She shook her head, glancing over at her children, then back to Carth. "I appreciate it, Bastila. But this is what I want. This is what I always wanted."

Bastila smiled and nodded, turning her attention back to the playing children.

"Aiden, don't pull on Zaalbar's hair!"

Carth laid in bed that night, Revan cradled in his arms, her head on his shoulder. He watched her sleep, brushing the air out of her face. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

He couldn't be more happy. He hugged her closer and made a mental note to never, ever let her go again.

Revan sighed in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. She noticed Carth looking at her and smiled. "I love you, flyboy."

He smiled and reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a small, black box. He sat on his knees, pulling the covers over his naked body. "Rev, I lost you once, and I'm determined to never let it happen again." he paused and opened the box, pulling out a beautiful diamond ring.

Revan sat up, pulling the sheets with her, her eyes wide.

Carth took her left hand, sliding the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears, a smile creeping on her face. She looked up at him. "About time, Onasi."

He laughed and leaned over and kissed her. "Is that a yes?"

She pulled him closer to her and kissed him, all of her emotions were released into her kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back. They made love for the third time that night.

Afterwards, the laid tangled together. Carth ran his fingers through her hair. "You never answered my question?"

Revan giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Yes, flyboy. I will marry you."

They drifted off to sleep, still entangled in each other's arms.


End file.
